


Holiday Shenanigans

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costume contests, Established Relationship, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Not serious in the least, Not sure how to describe, Pumpkin Carving Contests, Silliness perhaps, Thanksgiving, Unnecessary subplots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Kind of as the title implies.Originally just I Hear Ya Pumpkin but I expanded the idea. More holidays added as I have the time and ideas to do so!Chapter 1: HalloweenChapter 2: Thanksgiving





	1. I Hear Ya Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I started with the Halloween one based on McCree's voice line. Really I'd like to incorporate more holidays. We'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree wants to carve a pumpkin and has no idea what to carve. Hanzo watches on amused. Reyes likes Halloween and it’s mandatory to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a small drabble. Like, a cute little thousand word deal about McCree wanting to carve a pumpkin. It very quickly got away from me. I heard that voice line and this was born. Not sure what else to say. Hope someone enjoys.  
> Does this count as a crack fic?? Honestly not sure.

It started with Reyes issuing a base wide challenge after hearing from Lena that a local store was already starting to carry Halloween stuff.

At the Halloween party (there were no ifs and or buts, a Halloween party was happening), along with a costume contest there would be a pumpkin carving challenge. A prize for best costume and best pumpkin. 

This was three months in advance but hey, Reyes wanted everyone to bring their best. Threatened may be more appropriate but, eh, technicalities.

McCree was thrilled and immediately started letting his hair grow out. Hanzo thought it best not to ask. If anything, McCree was taking better care of his hair then ever.

As October approached, McCree fell into a bit of a funk. Hanzo would find him scrolling through jack o'lantern designs on his tablet in between missions, meals, training. Brows furrowed, lips pursed in frustration. 

Hanzo timed him once, how long he could scroll through designs before getting frustrated and throwing the tablet into the pillow. Current record was two hours and forty five minutes. If Hanzo hadn't sneezed, McCree could very well have gone on.

"Jesus honey, gotta put a bell on ya!" 

"Apologies. Will you tell me what troubles you? You've been like this for two weeks now."

McCree let out a drawn out sigh, picking up the tablet he'd dropped in panic at Hanzo's sneeze.

"Jus', well Reyes loved doin' things like this in the old days an' I wanna make sure I do this right. Don't gotta win but I need a cool pumpkin."

“You’re going to give yourself gray hairs if you continue to stress. No offense but I think I look better with gray.” McCree let out a snort, reaching over to try and smack Hanzo.

“Come on now, why ya gotta be so mean? You’re s’posed to help!” 

“You think I know anything about carving pumpkins? Find a design and I’ll help. Do you truly trust me sense in finding a cool design?”

McCree took a second to think, thoughtfully tapping his chin. “Much as I love ya, absolutely not.” 

“I thought as much. I am going to train, will you join me?”

“Yeah. Been sittin’ way too long. Can think clearer once I get a workout!” 

*

“What on earth is wrong with the cowboy?” Hana eyed McCree wearily, October began in less than 12 hours now and McCree was now muttering to himself. Or perhaps into his coffee, Hana wasn’t too sure which.

Hanzo only shrugged, pulling his lovers hair into a ponytail so it didn’t hang in his face. 

Reyes chuckled from across the kitchen, sipping coffee from a bright orange mug that read “spooky” in creepy lettering.

“Tomorrow we’re decorating the base. Everyone be ready.”

McCree is biting the inside of his lip when he remembers some advice he read online. 

“Find inspiration in the things you love."

He loved decorating for Halloween. One of his fondest memories from Blackwatch. Tomorrow would be a great time to keep his eyes peeled for his jack o'lantern idea!

*

Hanzo hated every decision in his life that had led to this moment. That may have been melodramatic to the passing eye but he was having some serious doubts about the course of his life.

McCree and Reyes were competing to see who could make their part of the base the spookiest. All the fake spider webs and fake(?) spiders and bugs and rubber snakes, oh my. 

Spray cans of orange, purple and black silly string dangling from door frames. Reyes had a plethora of fake body parts he was scattering like candy at a birthday party.

Fake blood dripped down the walls, somehow poor Athena was set to play random horror movie soundtracks and the occasional screams.

Several mugs lay shattered in the kitchen as the sound system kicked in. Reyes laughing maniacally each time.

Hanzo was hiding away in his old room. When he joined Overwatch he'd taken a room in the farthest, most isolated corner he could find. It was a bit dusty from disuse but all this Halloween spirit was going to break his will and probably end with someone dead.

Give Reyes some real bloody props.

Genji was helping McCree, beyond excited. If Hanzo was in a better mood, he may have been happy for his brother's elated nature.

After Genji used nearly an entire can of orange silly string on his head though, Hanzo had had enough.

Hanzo groaned as he tried pulling more of the mess out of his hair. Had he not forsworn such jokes, he would swear he'd kill Genji. 

Somehow, aside from a few strands yanked out, Hanzo managed to get his hair relatively clean. It stank though.

Luckily the bath in his old room is still clean so Hanzo figures he's entitled to a nice bath. One of the few rooms to have a full tub. Perhaps another reason he initially chose this room. Being able to sit down, take his legs off and just, relax.

Hanzo hums to himself as he prepares the bath, McCree’s singing habits rubbing off on him. Just had to make sure no one was around to hear him. 

Reclining in the tub of steaming water is instant relief and honestly, 

Somehow Hanzo misses the ruckus being caused in the halls. He’s far too busy relaxing and washing his hair until the smell of silly string is all but forgotten.

“Dangit Genji, why’d ya have ta do that??” McCree was frustrated. Hanzo had vanished and wasn’t answering anything. Phone, communicator, nada. So he was concerned for his honey.

Athena said he was on base but wouldn’t elaborate. Every time he tried pressing, she’d play a clip of a woman shrieking.

“It is not my fault my brother is being a grump. It was just silly string.”

Reyes guffawed, “you realize you used an entire can right?”

“Details. I’m sure he’s just moping somewhere.”

“Well, he ain’t on the roof, in the gym, training hall, firin’ range or in the kitchen makin’ tea and countin’ ta ten.” Sometimes Hanzo needed til 15 to calm down but hey, what worked, worked. McCree wouldn’t deny a man his relaxation technique.

Reyes and Genji eye the cowboy wearily, concerned for the panic making its way into his eyes.

“Listen kid. Athena’s said he’s on base. He probably requested a bit of privacy is all.” Reyes had seen Hanzo, man looked like he was going to pop. Not the most festive of fellows.

"I don' like it." With that, McCree took off, racking his brain as to where he hadn't looked yet. Genji and Reyes shrug and go about decorating once more.

*

It's another hour before McCree finds himself where Hanzo's old room is.

Huh. Somehow it never occurred to him to look for Hanzo here.

He knocks on the door, punching in the code when he doesn't get a response. 

Seeing Hanzo stretched out on the bed napping was certainly not what McCree expected to find. Looking around the room, it is absolutely spotless. 

The old "clean 'til you drop" method of relaxation.

Did he take a bath? His hair had a fluff to it that only came from blow drying his hair. 

McCree toes off his boots, slowly tip toeing across the floor. He was tired himself, all the decorating than all the worrying for Hanzo wore him out. Making sure the door shut and locked, McCree happily tucked himself into Hanzo’s side. 

The archer mumbled something, rolling and cuddling to McCree. 

It’s as McCree starts drifting off that he knows EXACTLY what his pumpkin is going to be.

~

“You seem to be in a better mood. Figure out what you’re doing with your pumpkin?” Reyes had arranged everyone on base to get one pumpkin. They had to make sure they did it right the first time around. 

McCree flashed a confident grin in Reyes’ direction as he selected his pumpkin.

“Sure did. Now gotta find couple costumes.” Well, hopefully something to match what he had in mind.

Reyes snorted at the mental image, “if you can find something like that and get your archer to go along, I’ll give you first prize.” 

“No need for that. Though you wanna bet somethin’, I’m game. First prize needs ta go to the best after all.”

“So noble. Fine, how about I teach you my trick to the perfect caramel apples? Your archers got a sweet tooth doesn’t he? I’m going to be making some for the party.”

“Oh yer on old man.” Knowing Hanzo, he’d never admit to his adoration of sweets but Reyes’ infamous caramel apples had broken many strong men. 

“Good. You lose then you come to the party dressed as... hm. I’ll get back to you but trust me, it’ll be something embarrassing.” 

“Deal.” The two shook on it, grinning.

*

“You aren’t going to tell me what you’re carving?” Hanzo had settled on something easy, if not what some might call a “cop out.” His brother certainly had.

He’d found a simple dragon pattern online and well, might as well run with it. McCree insisted on not knowing, justifying keeping his own a secret. A few agents were keeping their idea in the dark, everybody else openly comparing ideas over dinner.

“No can do honey bun.” 

“What of your costume?”

“Actually, I was wonderin’ somethin’. Japan’s got all sorts a legends about monsters, ghosts and ghouls yeah?” 

Hanzo wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, “Japan is known for its legends in such matters, yes.”

“Awesome! Well, I’m lookin’ ta go as a monster hunter, so, I was wonderin’ if you could find a monster ta go as!”

Hanzo pondered for a moment. He expected McCree to want some cute couple costume. He preferred this for sure.

“Perhaps I can think of something.”

“That’s the spirit!” McCree drew Hanzo in for a quick kiss, “thanks Han.”

“But of course.” 

*

“Genji I need your help.” Genji spun his head around, watching Hanzo let loose a scatter arrow. The two were practicing and Hanzo’s tone had taken a sudden turn.

“What is it brother?”

“Jesse wishes me to dress as a Japanese spirit to go with his costume.” 

Genji snorted, dropping the shuriken the was about to toss. Only Hanzo would bring this up with a tone that he had to break the news a child’s puppy had been killed.

“If you are going to laugh then forget it.”

“Relax Hanzo. Of course I’ll help. I was trying to think of my own costume anyhow."

Genji stooped down to pick up his shuriken, letting out a loud “aha!”, startling Hanzo. 

“How far are you willing to go brother?”

“Pardon me?” Hanzo lowered his bow, unsure of how to interpret Genji’s enthusiasm.

“Do you want a normal costume or something that will wow everyone?” 

Wowing people didn’t sound too terrible. 

“I suppose wowing people could have its merit. What is your idea?” 

Genji leaned in, whispering into Hanzo’s ear. 

It'd be complicated. Really, really complicated. Messy too.

But damn if McCree wouldn't love it.

"Lets do it."

~

Somehow word started spreading around base that Hanzo and McCree had broken up. All in the span of about a day.

It started with Lena making a comment to Hana that McCree was “spending a lot of time alone”. Locking himself away during lunch, being rather odd when the occasional passerby spotted him.

Hana noticed Genji and Hanzo speaking in hushed Japanese and Hanzo looking more than a tad distressed. 

About what she didn’t know but after what Lena said, she felt confident with her guess.

She shared her suspicions with Lucio who then told Mei, Angela and Reinhardt over dinner. 

Those three in turn continued spreading the word until it finally hit Reyes the next morning.

His first course of action was to find the truth. 

He didn’t buy it for a second. 

Reyes found McCree stashed away in an unused conference room, hunched over his phone. He was looking at some photo. 

“Word is you and the dragon are done.”

McCree startles, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket before raising his eyebrows in utter bewilderment.

“What??” 

“You two haven’t been attached at the hip for at least 12 hours. People are concerned.” 

McCree’s eyes were wide as he tilted his head in confusion. 

“Has Han said anything?”

“Don’t know if words hit him yet.” 

“Shit. Now how in tha hell did that start spreadin’?”

“Started with Oxton yesterday at lunch. Apparently your dragon was seen without you and it all went downhill from there.”

Lunch? Oh yeah. McCree had stayed in his room most of yesterday. Hell, when had he eaten last?? He thought he'd been shaking for lack of his daily Hanzo intake but it might be a complete lack of food.

"Well that won't do. Know where Han might be right now?"

"Last I saw he and Genji were watching the game tournament."

Hana was orchestrating a game tournament and those two had politely declined. Hanzo declining didn't surprise anybody. Taunting Genji wouldn't even get the cyborg to join. The two remained seated on the couch, both on their phones and occasionally showing the other something.

"Perfect." The two go to Hana's official gaming room. One of the many rec rooms Hana poured hours into renovating. 

McCree can see Hanzo, ponytail majestically swaying as he moves his head. Seems he and Genji are more active in watching the tournament, each rooting for someone in the massive on screen brawl occurring.

Striding into the room, spurs jingling rather loud, a few heads turned to see McCree making a beeline for Hanzo. Eyes went wide as the archer turned, surprised to see the cowboy. 

Hanzo starts to stand, relief clear in his eyes, "Jesse I-" He's cut off as McCree quickly draws Hanzo into a rather heavy kiss. It's a bit awkward, Hanzo having to kneel on the couch and lean forward but McCree couldn't be happier.

He knows all eyes are on him when he finally releases Hanzo. Without another word, McCree gives a tip of his hat and is out of the room in a single motion.

How could anyone think he and his dragon were through?

Now, back to work.

*

McCree adjusts his jacket once more, admiring himself in the mirror. He looks perfect. Victorian style monster hunter. God, he couldn't help admiring his reflection. 

He hadn't seen Hanzo or Genji, both promising to wow at the party tonight. Reyes had been floating around as the headless horseman, jack o lantern burning in the dimly lit hallways. The whole base was almost entirely dark, much to Reyes' never ending delight.

McCree made his was to the party, smelling the caramel from where he was. Reyes was putting the finishing touches on everything, sending a mass message to give everyone the 15 minute warning.

Seeing the intricacies of the costumes of the agents making their way down, McCree was impressed. 

Zarya was some sort of 80s bodybuilder, Mei a Chinese vampire with her tiny fangs hopping around, Morrison a zombie in red. Torbjorn running around as a viking. 

McCree nearly screamed at the sight of Zenyatta, the dark purple tentacles on the monks face bouncing as Zenyatta chuckled at McCree's reaction.

"Genji insisted I 'go all out.' I came across the idea online." 

It was certainly going to be a hell of a competition. 

No sign of either Shimada though.

“Seen either dragon kid? They’re the only ones missing so far.” Reyes nudged McCree, letting out a drawn out “hmm” when McCree only shrugged.

There’s a sudden gust of wind and what few lights had been on go out. 

A cold fog rolls in across the ground, three slithering lights swimming across the floor. There are a few screams as something brushes against people’s feet.

“What in the hell-?” Eerie Japanese music began playing, so low it could barely be heard. All eyes drift to the doorway at the sound of hushed whispers.

Two shapes move into the doorway, the lights on the ground slowly making their way around the edge of the room. All eyes are glued on them as they approach the doorway.

McCree catches a glimpse of white from the figure on the right, two of the lights slowly getting brighter. He manages to catch a glimpse of a mask on the figure on the left.

The lights lift off the ground and drift around as the music gets louder. 

McCree feels his jaw drop, can practically hear the rooms drop as well.

Hanzo is in a white version of his usual outfit but his body is dark grey and where there normally resides a raging dragon is now the visage of a red, vicious demon. 

"What in the mother of--" McCree is actually freaked out to see his eyes are entirely white.

Genji is dressed in black but he lets out a demonic laugh that oddly matches his mask. Slowly the floating lights re-materialize to their dragon forms, the lights in the room coming back on.

"God damn boys. That is what I call Halloween spirit!" Reyes starts clapping and Genji laughs in earnest, Hanzo's smirk betraying his usual stoic composure. 

Everybody breaks out into chatter, Hanzo making his way to McCree's side. 

"That was quite the entrance sweet pea!" 

"I will admit, I did not think Genji would take this so seriously."

"Ya look great! Damn, tryin' to upstage me?"

"Of course not. You wished to have a demon to slay. You shouldn't have to settle for some second rate hack." McCree chuckled, wanting to draw the archer into a hug but unsure how his body paint was.

The party is a hit, Hanzo indulging in three caramel apples. Somehow he manages to eat them without ruining his costume. The music is fun, everyone is so relaxed. It's great and Reyes is thrilled at how successful this has been.

Time for the main events though.

"All right boys and girls, we had you all leave your pumpkins in the kitchen. Our judges tonight have no idea whose pumpkin is whose!" Standing at the end of the now empty snack table is Morrison, Angela and Fareeha. They look a bit lonely, the snack table was four long tables all pushed next to each other.

Reinhardt has lined up every pumpkin to face the judges and the three are giving them a quick look before they start the official judging. 

Everyone crowds around, eager to see the final results.

"Well, lets get this started then. Entry number one is..." Morrison does a little drum roll on the table with his hand as Fareeha spins the first pumpkin around.

While the pumpkins may have been handed over anonymously, the theme of each pumpkin is rather indicative of who the artist was.

How many people on base would carve a pumpkin after Snowball?

Or an explosion? The adorable little pig had people confused. They wanted to say it was Roadhog but they couldn't be sure, it fit his motif but it was adorable. 

Hanzo's came up halfway through, a reasonably decent looking dragon. He'd wanted to do two but lacked the ability and patience. Genji had carved a shuriken into his so Hanzo didn't feel bad about his design anymore.

"And here we have....." Morrison's eyes go wide and Fareeha lets out a snort and Angela's hands freeze at the next pumpkin.

"Yes?" Reyes walks beside Morrison, stopping when he sees the pumpkin in question.

"You have got to be kidding me." With a sigh, Reyes spins the pumpkin around, eliciting a gasp from the crowd.

Hanzo is glad his skin is painted gray to hide the immediate blush. For the love of, it's his visage carved into the pumpkin. A profile shot, ribbon wrapping around the entire pumpkin. 

He can feel McCree's eyes on him, bouncing and waiting for a response. He takes the cowboys hand, planting a kiss on it "it is lovely."  
McCree preens, chuckling at Reyes' exaggerated groan of utter disgust. That alone made all the frustration of carving the pumpkin worth it.

"Truly Jesse?" Genji is laughing as he smacks McCree on the back.

Only McCree would think his brother would look good on a pumpkin.

"You must give credit where credit is due my student. The detail is very well done. Much love went into that pumpkin." Zenyatta's was turned around next, a detailed close up of one of his orbs of harmony.

"Yeah Genji! Thanks Zenyatta, yours looks pretty dang good too!" The monk chuckled and soon the pumpkin display was over. 

"We'll give our judges a few minutes to deliberate." The crowd broke and everyone was starting to gamble on who would win. The fan favorite was the cute pig, though McCree's rendition of Hanzo was a close second. It's about five minuted before Reyes gets everyone's attention.

"It was close, all of them are very good! The winner is..." Morrison did another little drum roll on the table as Angela lifted the winning design.

"McCree! The accuracy of the subject is amazing and the attention to detail shows the labor of love that it is! Runner up is the cute pig!" Roadhog lets out an appreciative grunt, stepping forward as McCree does.

Reyes is shaking his head as he hands McCree his prize, a nice gold trophy that has "PUMPKIN CARVER CHAMPION" carved into the front. 

The one Roadhog gets is similar but it reads "PUMPKIN CARVER RUNNER UP." He nods his head, huffing amusedly at the trophy. Junkrat offers the man a high five when he returns to the crowd.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, time for the costume contest. We have three different judges, those judging aren't eligible to win."

Surprisingly; Ana, Satya and Reinhardt step forward to the table. 

"Our judges will wander around a bit and take everyone's costumes in!"

A few people tried offering bribes, Ana accepting "gifts" of candy and promises. Of course she never actually told anyone they'd have her vote but it was good fun.

Reinhardt complimented each costume, everyone getting a hearty slap on the back. A little while later, the three break off and whisper amongst each other. 

McCree takes in the atmosphere of everything and can't help feeling a bit emotional. Blackwatch had only managed to pull off one celebration like this before, afterwards, October stayed some of the busiest times for tracking down bad guys and cracking skulls.

Reyes approaches when Hanzo goes off to grab another drink. In his hand is an index card, McCree takes it with a raised eyebrow.

"Your man might not have entered with you but that was a hell of a show he put on with Genji. I'm sure he'll appreciate this." McCree smiles, pocketing the recipe.

"Thanks Gabe."

"All right, we have reached a decision!" Ana calls the crowds attention, everyone ready for the big reveal.

"We have three prizes to give out, starting with third place is our good doctor, the amazing Witch!" Angela stepped forward, giving a little curtsey. She was handed a small trophy with some kind of gift card sitting inside.

"In second place we have decided on our favorite local monster hunter!" McCree blinks, Reyes pushing him forward. Ana gives his ponytail a flip before handing him another trophy.

"For first place, we have decided on the amazing King of Halloween himself who put this whole thing together!" Everyone breaks out into applause as Reyes accepts the final trophy. Hana snaps a few shots of the winners standing next to each other.

After that the party starts to die down, people tired and full of far too much alcohol and candy. 

Hanzo carries one of McCree's trophies back to their room, eager for a shower to clean up before going to sleep. 

"That was quite fun."

"Absolutely! Didn' expect on winnin' anything though!"

"You're pumpkin was amazing Jesse. I am honored you thought to carve it after me." McCree threw his arm around Hanzo, drawing him in for a quick kiss. 

"We're gonna have a heck of a time cleanin' up tomorrow."

Hanzo shrugged, quickly putting in the code for their room and ushering McCree inside.

"Happy Halloween Jesse." McCree smiled, pulling the ribbon from Hanzo's hair.

"You think this was crazy though. Wait til we get to Christmas. Now that's an event!"


	2. Gobble Gobble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving waits for no man! Morrison has an idea. It turns out for the best. At least he thinks it does.

It started with Morrison gathering everyone in the conference two days after the Halloween party.

"Reyes had his fun with Halloween and I, have a suggestion." Morrison shot Reyes a glance, earning an eye roll. Reyes urged him on. It was a good idea. What Reyes wouldn't do for a calendar to mark. 

"I was wondering if anybody would object to having a Thanksgiving celebration. We have a lot of different people on base and I was thinking everyone could bring something homemade. Have a big feast." The room is silent and Morrison feels his confidence faltering. 

Everyone had fun at the Halloween party, why not try and keep things rolling? In between missions of course.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jack?" Ana snickers as Morrison shoots her a glare. Reinhardt's laugh shakes the table, getting a few more chuckles out of people.

“I think it sounds like fun,” McCree leans back in his chair, “can’t pass up a chance ta make a ton of food and get drunk.” Hanzo snorts, lightly smacking the cowboys arm, a teasing tone in his voice.

“That would be your idea of fun.” 

People groan at the love filled look the two share. Everyone was happy for them, truly they were but sometimes they forgot others could see them.

“I think it sounds fun too!” Hana grins, the idea of maybe streaming people cooking as something fun for her fans taking root.

“So does anyone have issues with the idea itself?” Winston stands, ready to take a formal vote. 

All the votes are in favor and soon the meeting disburses, people planning their dish.

~

“Are you all right Jack?” Ana made her way to the soldier with two cups of tea in hand, Morrison focusing on something on the tablet before him. 

She’d overheard Lena saying Morrison had stashed himself away in the conference room. The preparations for the dinner were finally getting underway.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” He accepted the tea as Ana took a seat. It didn’t take long for Morrison to sigh and lift his head.

“I doubt that. Is it that Reinhardt is trying to close the kitchen down so he can work uninterrupted? Or that McCree plans to drown the base in pies? Or the Shimada brothers and their lack of cooking abilities?”

Morrison pushed the cup away so he could lightly bang his head on the table.

“Don’t forget Hana wants to record all of this, she’s planning something with Lucio and Lena and they all keep coming to me for help.” He was too old for this.

“Ah. It is the weight of responsibility that is getting you down? That doesn’t sound like the Jack Morrison I know.”

“It’s more that I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.” He gestured to the tablet with his head still planted firmly on the table.

Ana peered at it, eye widening at all the cooking help tabs open. 

“My my. You have been doing your homework!” She chuckled as Morrison groaned.

“I didn’t expect people to come to me as the expert.” 

Ana let out a low hum, sipping her tea. “Perhaps you should ask for help? I am sure Gabriel would be more than happy to offer his assistance.” 

“Yeah. Doubtful.” 

“Jack-“ something about his tone didn’t sit right.

“I should be going. Thanks for the tea.” Morrison was out of the room before Ana could say anything. 

~

“Whatcha thinkin’ of making for the dinner sweetheart?” Hanzo huffed, flopping onto the bed as McCree dressed down.

The two had just returned from a quick three day recon mission and the base was in full thanksgiving mode.

“I have been discussing ideas with Genji but...” neither of them possessed an ounce of cooking ability. 

“Neither of ya have an ounce of cooking experience do ya?”

Hanzo couldn’t stop the blush rising on his cheeks, “as children our father threatened to have us eat cold food all our lives if we so much as glanced at the oven. That was for the cooks to deal with.”

“Well, yer lucky I like ya. I’m more’n happy ta help ya know?”

Groaning Hanzo raised his hands to hide his face, “It is foolish I cannot even manage this.” 

McCree let out a low hum, leaning over to kiss Hanzo’s hands, “ain’t no shame in askin’ for help sweetheart.”

“I am almost 40 and have not so much as held a kitchen knife.” Hanzo rolled over, planting his face into a pillow. 

“Best way ta learn is through hands on experience.” McCree chuckled, running a soothing hand down Hanzo’s back. “Heard Genji askin’ for Zenyatta’s help. Think they’re gonna collaborate on somethin’.”

“I am not surprised.”

“You have any ideas? We can find a recipe for damn near anythin’. I’ve also got the dessert part a the menu claimed but if you an idea I’m all ears.”

McCree prided himself on his pies. At least 6 different kinds. Many on the base preferred to handle dinner so it worked out in his favor, baking was a bit to precise for many.

Hanzo frowned into the pillow, debating whether he should speak up or not. “I was considering.. never mind. It is foolish”

"Now that's quitter talk honey. Try me." 

Hanzo shifted a bit, "as a child I was not allowed many sweets on any kind of regular basis. In my travels, I have discovered an affinity for strawberry cakes. I-, typically I will get myself one around Christmas time." 

McCree paused, taking Hanzo's hand, "so do ya wanna make a strawberry cake? Think I can drop a pie and make room for it."

Squeezing his cowboy's hand, Hanzo lifted his head to meet his gaze, "would you help me?"

McCree could only grin, "ya have to ask? Sounds like a date darlin'."

~

Something in the kitchen had exploded. The morning of the dinner and it finally happened. No one took the blame, all pointing fingers and the screaming and the threats and enough was enough.

Morrison vanished amidst the chaos, needing a place to hide. Hopefully no one noticed him missing. It was almost twenty minutes later he heard his name being called.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Back against an ammunition crate. Tucked out of sight hopefully.

Was this a mistake? 

Maybe.

Should he have left Reyes in charge?

Probably.

Was this his worst idea ever?

No but certainly a close third. Maybe fourth. 

“Everyone is concerned for your sudden disappearance. We found the culprit as well.” Morrison let out a curse as he jumped, Hanzo right beside him.

“Son of a bitch Shimada. Anyone ever tell you you need a bell or something??” 

Chuckling Hanzo couldn’t contain his amusement, “frequently.” 

“They send you to drag me back?”

“No. Everyone is searching. I just happen to know the best brooding spots on base.” Morrison groaned, he was brooding? God. He was.

“Obviously it is the festivities that are bothering you.” 

“I just needed a break is all.” The lie is feeble and Hanzo tsks.

“If that was all then you wouldn’t be hiding here.” 

Morrison inhaled sharply, fists clenching. 

“Why is this so important to you Morrison?” 

There’s a pause as Morrison gathers his thoughts, Hanzo waiting patiently.

“Long time ago, Reyes tried doing shit like this for Blackwatch. Word got out and then I was hounded to do the same on a grander scale, make it a publicity thing. Then higher ups heard about Blackwatch’s plans and naturally told me to end it. I shut it all down.” 

Forcing his fists to unclench, Morrison let out a tired sigh. Hanzo doesn’t look at him immediately.

“You wish for this to be way of an apology then?”

“No. Call it a form of penitence I guess. It wasn’t the worst thing I ever did to him but, well, certainly didn’t help either.” 

“Did you ever apologize?” 

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a gift for ripping the bandaids off old wounds?” 

A sadder chuckle this time, “I am perhaps the leading expert on penitence and redemption. It is hard but I did apologize to Genji.”

Morrison frowned, “thought he forgave you?” 

“That he did,” Hanzo stepped forward so he could face Morrison head on, “that did not change the fact that I did something horrible. His forgiveness did not exempt me from having to apologize myself.”

“I certainly ruined the holiday spirit, from then on Reyes did everything he could behind my back. Things kept going downhill until the explosion and-“ Morrison trailed off as a realization smacked him in the face.

“It is never easy to apologize to one you once presumed dead. One who’s death came at a time of conflict. Regret is something that never truly goes away. Getting a second chance to say the things you couldn’t before, it’s something to be thankful for.” 

Both men stare at each other for a second before Morrison points an accusatory finger his way. 

“Son of a bitch did you plan that?” 

Hanzo snorted at that, offering Morrison a hand.

“Honestly I did not but I meant my words.” Morrison half heartedly smacked Hanzo’s hand away, chuckling.

“Thanks Hanzo. You’re right though. You know where I can find him?”

“I recall seeing him outside checking a few emergency exit routes.” Morrison paused, unsure of how to proceed before Hanzo gave him a push. 

With that, he watched Morrison jog off. After he was out of sight, Hanzo cleared his throat.

“Come out Jesse. I know you’ve been listening.” 

From behind a nearby box McCree sheepishly stood up.

“Damn Han. Had my spurs off and everythin’!” Hanzo chuckled, walking over to McCree. He wrapped his arms around the cowboy, unable to stop smirking.

“The dragons are very attuned to your presence.” McCree laughed, giving Hanzo a quick kiss.

“That was good of ya to talk to Jack though. What happened burned Gabe up somethin’ fierce.” 

“I hope he goes through with it. I’d rather the big dinner not end in bloodshed.” 

*

Morrison is rapidly regretting getting caught up in finding Reyes. 

What is he supposed to say?

“Sorry I was an asshole and ruined your fun all those years ago. Yeah that’ll work.”

“I mean, that’s certainly a starting point.” Morrison jumped as Reyes cackled, stepping around the corner.

What was with today and these damn quiet people.

“Never thought I’d see the day the mighty Jack Morrison would apologize to someone. Who’s the lucky individual getting it?” Morrison groans, scratching the back of his head.

Here goes nothing.

"Listen, this is probably going to seem out of the blue but, I'm sorry. Back when you wanted nothing more than to give your team a holiday. I was an absolute piece of shit. I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I figured..." He trailed off at seeing Reyes' eyes threaten to bug out of his head.

At the very least if this backfired Morrison could try and make a joke of it he supposed.

“Say what?” Reyes slowly stepped forward, afraid Morrison had finally been replaced by aliens. Because damn he'd owe McCree and Genji money if so. 

“There’s a lot I need to apologize for. I won’t do it all now or at once but, well I needed a place to start.” Morrison flexed his hands, waiting for Reyes to respond.

There’s several moments of silence, both men facing each other. Neither seem to notice Lena ushering everyone back inside, having caught part of Morrison’s apology.

“Is this where I need to apologize too?”

It takes him a second to process Reyes’ words but Morrison shakes his head, “no. Not for this. All you were trying to do was give your recruits a holiday.”

Reyes gives a low ‘hmmm’, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I was really pissed you know. Felt like you were using your position to totally abuse your power. Wasn’t until later I heard the UN told you to stop it.”

“Doesn’t excuse what I did.” Morrison can feel his stomach start twisting into tight knots. Not how he was expecting this to go.

“No. Gives it some context though.” Reyes walks forward and Morrison is ready for a punch. To the face or stomach he isn’t sure. When instead Reyes pats him on the back, he’s shocked.

“I accept your apology. A bit late for sure but thanks. Now what do you say to finally letting me help make sure we can do this and NOT blow up the base?”

Both men laugh, Morrison leading the way back inside “please. Maybe it’s best I didn’t try this before. This is a nightmare.”

~

Somehow, dinner manages to be served at a reasonable hour. 

Four huge turkeys, glistening and smelling absolutely divine. So many different side dishes, from mashed potatoes to some sort of chicken salad shaped in a jello mold. The base will reek of food for weeks to come. 

No one can find the heart to even think of complaining though. At least not for a week or so.

Dessert is tucked away in the kitchen, a row of fresh professional looking pies and one less professional looking strawberry cake. 

Genji had teared up at the sight of it, crushing Hanzo in a smothering hug. Hanzo nearly failing to keep his own emotions in check

Hana uploaded a quickly edited video for her viewers, all of Overwatch wishing everyone a happy holiday. Maybe some clips of people and their failing attempts. 

Seeing Genji do the splits to save his dish alone was worth it. Her phone stayed in her room, most of the team leaving distracting electronics away from the dinner table.

Tables are lined up in the widest hall of the base, everyone squeezing past each other as they finally settle down to eat the fruits of their labor.

Plates and glasses clink as food is distributed. Most people having two plates so they can try everything. Excited chatter and compliments being passed at how tasty the food looks.

Morrison stands as things settle for good, raising his glass in a toast. "A toast. To the new Overwatch. To the success of our missions to come."

Reyes stands as well, glass raised high, "to what led us all here to make this happen." He gives Morrison a nod, smiling.

At that, everyone raises their glasses and a loud "cheers" booms. 

Before sitting, Morrison clears his throat, "to all the celebrations to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting around waiting to be finished since I posted the Halloween part. Yeah. School and work is hard. I would like to eventually get back to writing more frequently but have this for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else feeling more holiday shenanigans? I don't know someone send help please


End file.
